Hermiones Summer
by SweetDreamBeautifulNightmare
Summary: Percy is marrying Penelope Clearwater the summer after the Battle Of Hogwarts.Hermiones been 'asked' to help with preparations. It better be more fun than the last Weasley wedding... AU from OOTP onwards Sirius,Remus,Fred live Compliant after that
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I won nothing, nada, zilch. If only I did...**

**So this is my first fan fiction (please be nice!). Of course it had to be about Harry Potter, im quite obsessed. This is gunna be a Fred/Hermione fic, but there may be a few Marauder-Shaped bumps alnog the way ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione sighed as the all too familiar sounds of her parents arguing drifted up through the floorboards of the Victorian town house that was her 'home'.Ever since they had returned from Australia with their memory's fully restored, they could do nothing but argue. In less than two hours she would be Apparting away to the place that had grown to be more of a home to her over the last 7 years than this place could have ever been- the Burrow.

It may not be considered by some people (like the Malfoy's) as anything but over cramped and poorly built , but in actual fact, the Burrow was a lively and interesting, full of some of Hermione's closest friends in the Wizarding World. She smiled fondly as she pictured the Weasley's. Mr Weasley, balding slightly, glasses askew, with a love of all things Muggle and Mrs Weasley, short,kind hearted motherly face hiding a terrific temper. Bill, the oldest child, with long hair and a dragon tooth earring, stood with his arm wrapped around the waist of his 6 month pregnant,stunning wife, Fleur; Charlie, short, muscular, with many burns and cuts from working with dragons(which made him incredibly popular with women, especially Hermione); Percy with his horn rimmed glasses and pompous attitude; the twins, Fred and George, identical in almost every way, with mischievous grins etched permanently on the those boys seemed to be unbelievably hot, even Percy in his own geeky way.

Then there were the two Weasleys Hermione was closest to – Ron and Ginny. Ron had long, shoulder length hair like the Twins and was tall and gangly. Ginny was very pretty, with long shiny hair to her waist and a slender figure. She was fiercely loyal, with a temper to rival her mothers. She also happened to be quite the female Casanova. Ronald on the other hand, was not. He seemed to be hopeless with girls, as proved by his escapades with Lavender Brown in sixth year, and the brief relationship he and Hermione had last year. She'd had a crush on Ron for quite some time, but after the strain that the war had put on the Wizarding community, they realised that in actual fact they were better of as the best friends they had always been.

Hermione was like a daughter and sister to them all, which is why she was staying at the Burrow while Percy got married to his long time girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. Mrs Weasley would be working them all like house elves once again, just like at Bill's wedding. At least Harry would be there to help, Hermione thought.

Harry Potter, Hermione's other best friend, was now living at Grimuald Place, with his godfather Sirius Black, and Sirius' best friend, Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were two of the most sought after bachelors in Wizarding England, and Hermione was very aware of that. Sirius had a dark, aristocratic look to him, what with his haunting grey eyes and shoulder length shaggy black hair. Remus had sandy blonde hair which fell into his mysterious amber eyes in the most delicious way possible. Remus had married Nymphadora Tonks 4 years ago, which lead to them having a beautiful, Metamorphagus baby boy, called Teddy. Meanwhile, Sirius had gone back to his old womanising ways. She had harboured a crush on the two older wizards since her third year at Hogwarts, when Remus had taught Defence and Sirius had escaped Azkaban.

But Hermione missed Harry most of all. He was the peace maker in her and Ron's fiery arguments, the one who was always there at the right time to comfort her. Besides being all this and more, he was Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, who killed Lord Voldemort last year at the Battle of Hogwarts.

Deciding not to dwell on that devastating battle where many lives had been lost, Hermione finished packing all of her clothes into the suitcase. Once this had been finished, she levitated the polka dot suitcase down the stairs to the kitchen, where her mother was cooking breakfast and her father was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning sweetheart. Is everything packed and ready to go?"

"Yes Mum. Has the Prophet arrived yet?"

Her father motioned to the newspaper lying beneath the window. Hermione snatched it up quickly. The mornings headline read, 'LESTRANGE BROTHERS SENT DOWN FOR LIFE'. 'So they should be, Hermione thought, smirking at the picture of Rudolphus and Rabastan, two Death Eaters now being sent to Azkaban.

After a hearty breakfast of fried eggs on toast, Hermione shrunk her suitcase so that it fit neatly in her pocket, and turned to bid her parents farewell.

"Say hello to Molly and Arthur, wont you dear. And try not to argue with Ron so much this year" her father gently reminded as he hugged her.. Kissing her mother and father goodbye, Hermione stepped out onto the front step, and closed the pillar-box red door firmly behind her. Checking that were no cars or no one was in sight on the street, she turned on the spot, focusing on Determination,Deliberation and her Destination, The Burrow. With a pop, she felt the all to familiar pull on her stomach, as she travelled the 100 miles to Ottery St Catchpole.

With another pop, she arrived at the gate to the Burrow. As she opened the gate, she looked up at the mismatched, four storey house, with the messy garden full of weeds and gnomes, and smile brightly for the first time in weeks.

"Hermione!"

Looking towards the door, she saw a rush of vibrant red hair streak towards her, until she was enveloped in a tight, warm hug.

"Hermione, I've missed you so much! All these testosterone fuelled buffoons are driving me up the wall. You must tell me everything you've – your hair! It looks so good. And your clothes are different too. You look stunning. What've you been up to?"

Hermione blushed. It was true, her hair now was much shorter, resting on her shoulders and was nowhere near as bushy as before. Now, it fell in gentle curls around her face. Her clothes were, as Ginny said, different too. She had decided that, at the age of 18, she should embrace her femininity more, and had bought herself an entirely new wardrobe. Today she had on her favourite denim shorts, a a cute 'I NY' tight fighting t-shirt. She also had a light tan from the two weeks she had spent in Spain with her parents, and a more toned body from the Horcrux hunting last year.

"It was time for a change, Gin. Now hush, lets get inside and see those testosterone fuelled buffoon brother of yours" She laughed, as Ginny pulled her through the front door and into the sitting room.

"Hermi-" Ron gawked,his eyes sweeping over her body repeatedly. Hermione once again blushed, but was profoundly relieved when Mrs Weasley swept her into a bone crushing hug.

"Hermione dear, so good to see you. I hope you got her all right."

"Of course Mrs Weasley – my mother and father send their hellos."

"How sweet of them. You catch up with everyone while I take that suitcase of yours upstairs dear."

As Mrs Weasley bumbled off with her suitcase, Hermione shook Mr Weasleys hand.

"Nice too see you again Mr Weasley."

"Please Hermione, call me Arthur," He smiled "You look lovely."

"Yeah Granger, _lovely_" Fred smirked at her, as he looked her up and down repeatedly, as did the rest of the Weasley men present, bar Ron and Percy. Hermione blushed, not used to the attention of the Weasley men.

"Thanks Fred. I'd say the same for you too, but you know, I don't like to lie" Hermione teased and smirked back, as the rest of the brothers laughed heartily.

Stood there, listening to the bubbling chatter filling the room, and the occasional chuckle hear and there, Hermione felt once again at home. This was going to a good summer, she decided, definitely.

Suddenly, hands snacked round her waist, causing Hermione to reach instinctivley for her wand (well, you don't live through a war with slow reflexes do you?)But someone whispered in her ear huskily, "Hello Miss Granger, what a please to see you"


	2. Memoirs

"Ah, Sirius, where have you been? I said 6 o'clock and its 10 past" Molly all but shrieked. Laughing, Hermione swiftly released herself from Sirius' grip, not noticing Fred's face contorted in anger.

"Sirius! Its so good to see you. Hows everything at Grimauld?"

"Same as ever really" He replied with a shrug. His face shifted into a smirk. " its very lonely too. Maybe you could keep me _company _some time soon."

Hermione blushed a rosy shade of pink. The man was a complete and utter charmer, and despite Hermione's constant reprimanding, would continue to be so until his dying days. Not that she was complaining of course. To hide her embarrassment, she hastily picked up a Butterbeer.

"For Merlin's sake Sirius, we've not even been here 5 minutes and your already harassing the girl. Leave her be Padfoot" Chuckled Remus Lupin, ex – Defence Against The Dark Arts professor and prominent Order member. Hermione studied him as he walked past her into the kitchen.

His sandy hair had considerably more grey streaks than ever in, and there were more and more wounds every time she saw him. However, Remus Lupin still managed to be incredibly handsome, much to his confusion. Nymphadora followed closely behind with Teddy, while somehow managing to knock over a vase of tulips. "Wotcher Hermione!"

"Hey Tonks"

As Hermione smiled at Teddy, Mrs Weasley's booming voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO PUTTING IN THERE? IT BETTER NOT BE SOMETHING YOUR TESTING ON US-"

_Twins_, Hermione mouthed seeing Tonks' confused glance.

"Mum, its was nothing really-"

"NOTHING? WHAT ABOUT THAT POTION YOU PUT INTO LAST WEEKS CASSEROLE? YOU HAD US ALL GROWING HORNS FOR THE WEEK!"

"That wasn't us, it was-"

"ONE OF YOUR OTHER BROTHERS WHO LOVES TO CAUSE MAYHEM? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FATHER AND PERCY WENT THROUGH AT WORK?"

"Ah yes, didn't someone say Percy could show his horns up his-"

"OUT!"

And with that final cry of anger from Molly, the Twins were hastily ejected from the kitchen.

By then, everyone in the room was chuckling away, with the exception of Hermione.

"Really you two, you should test your barmy products on other people, not your family. What we've all done for you and here you are test-"

"Sorry Hermione, didn't look at it like that"

Hermione was baffled. Did Fredrick Gideon Weasley, a Weasley _twin_, apologize with a straight face and convincing look of regret? Maybe they had already slipped something into her drink?

"huh?" _Real smart Ro__n, _Hermione she thought to herself.

"Jeez Ronniekins, he said he was s-o-r-r-y. You know an apology-"

" righting your wrong"

"making amends-"

"a plea for -"

"OK! Its just its not everyday a Weasley twin apologizes. Didn't know you had it in you"

"Well Granger, there's not much that you don't know," Fred said with a cheeky grin, " But there's a lot you don't know about us"

"Yeah Granger, the things I could tell you. Like, for example, Did you know, Fred has a birthmark right on his left -"

"I get it, it get," Hermione groaned, " men of mystery and all that"

Sirius chuckled heartily from his seat by the window.

"Mya, I bet i could tell you things that make your toes curl" He said huskily.

Hermione blushed. _I bet he could_, She thought, _the stories I've heard from his Hogwarts days – and all the other days too._

Luckily for Hermione, Mrs Weasley shouted them all into the kitchen for tea – vegetable stew and dumplings the size of Hermione's fist.

As everyone was tucking into a second helping of stew, Remus coughed lightly, gaining the attention he had intended too. He blushed under everyone's expectant gaze.

"So,well the Hogwarts letters are arriving soon, and as you know, they needed a DADA teacher and a charms teacher..."

"and as I'm sure many of you have now realized, Moony and I were asked, have taken the job, and intended to restore Hogwarts to its fine form from the Marauder days." Sirius, finished.

Remus shot his old friend a displeased glare, to which the other man merely laughed.

"You'll be in the castle? Teaching?"

"That's what usually happens at a school Harry" Remus smirked. "But how much teaching Padfoot will do is debatable."

Hermione was stumped. Remus was the best DADA professor they'd ever had (a title he won easily) but Sirius? The man didn't have an academic bone in his body. His life was all fun,fire whiskey, and 'frolicking' with any available girl.

"Lavender and Parvati are going to love this" Hermione whispered to herself, earning a chuckle from George next to her.

"What about you, eh Granger? You loving it too?" He whispered back ,with the cheeky grin him and his brother were famous for.

Hermione blushed a light crimson. George chuckled again, and carried on as he noticed his brother's envious stare. However, his laughter died out as he noticed another unexpected envious stare, from one Mr Sirius Black.

_'Poor Mione'_, he thought,_ 'she won't know what's hit her. It'll be a good laugh though watching her trying to cope_'

"Now, about the wedding. Its in two weeks, and there's lots of work to be done. So tomorrow, Fred, George,Ron, Harry, I want you to de gnome the garden again. Hermione, Ginny, id like you organize the decorations into piles for each room. Sirius, Remus, if you could go to Diagon Alley and buy Firewhiskey, Butterbeer and Pumpkin Juice, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course Molly, anything to help" Sirius replied, his eyes sparkling at the thought of all that Firewhiskey.

Everyone sat in silence as they contemplated the upcoming nuptials. Percy had only just come back into favour with his family, so Molly was using his wedding as a chance to reconcile with him.

"So Granger, what are you taking for your NEWTS?"

"Hmm... I'm taking Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions Charlie. I decided to drop Defence Against the Dark Arts, I think we've mastered all of that."

This received some low, ironic chuckles from the Harry and Ron end of the table.

After their pudding of treacle tart and custard (Hermione's personal favourite) the gathered friends and family retreated into the Weasley's garden.

Ron,Ginny and Fred immediately sought out the broom shed, muttering about 'Quidditch' and 'Kicking Charlie's arse'.

Sirius and Remus sat down on the long grass, batting gnomes out of the way to do so. Hermione, not wanting to really listen to Quidditch talk just yet, decided to join them.

"Mya! Good lass, joining us. Them younger lot just can't compare with our experience, wisdom and charming good looks, can they?"

"They cant compete with you big-headed, egotistical idiots any day. And my name is _Her-mi-one_ Sirius."

Remus chuckled, used to the banter between the two. When Sirius had been bored and holed up in Grimuald Place, he'd had nothing better to do then relentlessly tease one Miss Granger. Unfortunately, this had lead to a very inappropriate crush on the young girl .Not that Padfoot would ever do such a thing as to seduce a 16 year old (Well, any more that is). But it was inappropriate none the less, and Remus was quite thankful she was now of age. Sirius had been coming up with many ways to get rid of his crush, most which sounded extremely painful and hard to do.

Tuning back into the conversation, Remus caught the end of one of Sirius' story's – or as he liked them to be know, 'The Marauder Memoirs of Malarkey and Mischief'. It seemed that dear old Snuffles had been spending too much time with Fred and George)

"And so McGonagall shows up, dressing gown and all, and asks Dumbledore if he'll marry her! Well, we were pissing ourselves laughing, and Prongsy goes and asks her if he can be a page boy! Gave us detention for 4 months, she did. Would have banned us from Quidditch too, but Slytherin was second, and old Minnie's 'wanted to keep the House Cup in her office another year longer'."

Remus snickered at the fond memory, and the fact that Hermione was doubled over in laughter. Sitting back, up and wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled at them both.

"This isn't true, is it Remus?"

Just as he was about to answer, Sirius cut in. "Every word love. Now how about a drink Mya? You up for some Firewhiskey?


End file.
